Glowing
by SSA.TimeLord
Summary: 1501. That's when this story began. A descendant of Amara appears in Rome, who catches the attention of two brothers; Niklaus and Elijah. They had the perfect plan. But the plan fails, and all hell breaks lose, and the girl ends up in transition. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES - IT BELONGS TO CW
1. Chapter 1

**Glowing.**

**A/N: So, I decided to upload this story, and hopefully you like it. I have only recently written this, so tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Annalise De Luca, was the only girl of four siblings, whom her mother had given birth to. It was her, Alonso, Fabian and Nico. All older than herself._

Annalise was a descendant of Amara, unbeknownst to her she was special. So special.

* * *

_She strolled her town's swarming market, packed with people of the age, smiling and chatting among themselves. Annalise paused, seeing a small batch of Strawberries, her favourite fruit._

She went to reached for them, when a hand beat her to it.

"Sorry, love..."

Annalise looked to her side. There stood a man, fair-haired and stubble along his chin. He was British and definitely not familiar with Rome. "May I buy these for you?"

Annalise carried on watching him, not answering his question.

"Niklaus! Brother, why on Earth are you..." Another male voice trailed off, approaching both Niklaus and Annalise. "Oh, I didn't realize you'd met a lady."

Annalise's eyes fell on the man. He had brown hair, almost black, and a matching stubble along his chin, too. "I can buy them for myself, thank you,"

Niklaus's eyes lit up, "So, the lady speaks,"

The other man shot him a look, "Brother," He scolded him.

Annalise ignored them, paying the market keeper for the Strawberries, moving to walk onward.

"Excuse me!" The same voice called, rushing after her disappearing form.

"Yes?" Annalsie turned, frowning.

"I apologize for my brother, he has no care for manners. I am Elijah and that is my brother; Niklaus,"

* * *

_"So, Miss De Luca..." Elijah grinned at her, "Does your father know where your are on this fine evening?"_

Annalise shook her head, "Sadly, no, but I ought to return soon, he'll be worried, extremely,"

In the background, Nikalus watched, jealousy thriving through him, as he watched his brother flirt with the girl, he too, liked.

Niklaus was very fond of Annalise, she was beautiful, intelligent and most of all, she was always _**glowing**__. He needed her for something, to help him. He wanted to become a Hybrid, something he could not do untill he found a Doppelganger._

And that was Annalise.

* * *

_"I've been wanting to tell you something," Annalise spun around, smiling._

"And that is what, Elijah?" She laughed, as he twirled her around.

"Me and Niklaus, we have a secret," He paused, "And if I tell you our secret, you must swear to me, you will not speak of it to anyone else," Elijah said.

"Elijah?" She frowned at him, confused at his request.

"Niklaus and I, we're Vampires."

* * *

_Elijah walked Annalise home, as darkness fell._

He pushed her front door open, and allowed her in, as he watched her freeze.

"No!" Elijah ran in quickly, forgetting his Human act.

There stood Niklaus, caked in blood, with a Sword.

Around him, sat Leonardo, Gabrielle, Annalise's parents. On the other side, Alonso, Fabian and Nico.

Niklaus had lost it to his jealousy and killed the girl's family.

Nikalus then spotted Annalise and ran at her, her grabbed her and bit into his wrist, forcing it over her mouth, and she struggled.

"Brother, no!" Elijah tried to stop him.

"No, Elijah, admit it, this is what you want. You want her to be like us, immortal."

Nikalus then snapped her neck.

* * *

**A/N: So, a bit iffy, huh? I that's what I think reading it back, but it's just the Prologue.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the first actual chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Trevor was carrying Elena Gilbert, who was waking up. They were in a house. He put her on the couch. Her hands and her feet were tied. He removed the rope.

"What do you want?"

Trevor smiled. "Ssh"

"Please, I'm hurt."

Trevor let his eyes crack, showing his fangs. "I know. Just a taste."

"Trevor! Control yourself." A loud voice scowled him.

"Buzz kill." Trevor grumbled, as Rose, walked toward him and Elena.

Trevor soon left, leaving them alone. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh my god, you look just like her. And Annalise." Rose said, marvelled.

"But I'm not. And who's Annalise…Please, whatever you… " Elena pleaded.

"Be quiet!"

But Elena wouldn't give into to Rose, that easily. "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena told her.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." Rose spoke, calmly.

"What do you want?"

Rose then slapped her very hard. Elena fell on the couch, unconscious.

"I want you to be quiet." Rose declared.

* * *

Elena was waking up.

Rose and Trevor were upstairs, talking among themselves. "How's the girl?" Rose asked.

"Still passed out." Trevor replied.

Rose turned on him. "You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give me some credit. So, you called them?"

"No, I called one of their contacts. You know how this works." Rose corrected his mistake.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They say they got it." Rose stated to Trevor.

"Wonderful and what?"

Elena soon got up and walked upstairs. She was listening in on their conversation. "So that's it Trevor. They either got it or they didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."

Rose then shouted at him. "I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose scoffed.

Elena accidentally made one of the boards squeak. Rose saw her. "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena pressed.

"He's your worse nightmare and Annalise's not far behind."

"Who's she?" Elena frowned at the name.

"He protects her, with his life." Rose told Elena quickly.

"So… he loves her?"

Rose sighed deeply. "Yes, he does, she reminds him of someone, whom he once loved."

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry it's short.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you like it.**

**Please give feedback.**

* * *

Rose was tidying up a room, when Elena walked in. "Why am I here?"

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose replied.

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one."

Elena nodded. "You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Rose told her.

"Delivery to who? Elijah? Annalise?"

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose spoke.

Elena questioned. "Who are they? Are they vampires?

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose stated.

"And what's she?" Elena asked.

"She's no concern of yours… " Rose trailed off.

"What do you mean the originals?"

Rose sighed. "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." Rose explained, as Elena watched her.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." she spoke.

"But why me?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena said.

Rose's face lit up. "Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena added.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

Elena frowned. "The sacrifice?"

"The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die.".

Rose and Elena were still talking, when Trevor walked in. "Tell me more." Elena demanded.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor taunted, looking at the young girl.

"Who were you running from?"

Trevor moved around. "The originals."

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor mused.

Rose nodded. "Mm-mm."

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

Elena's forehead creased as he said this. "What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose stated, eyeing him.

"Katherine." Elena murmured.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger."

Trevor sighed deeply. "I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again."

* * *

Elena sat on the couch. She found paper. It said that "Stefan and Damon are coming for you." –B.

**Bonnie.**

* * *

Trevor entered the room with Rose Elena. "They're here! This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose stated.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more." Rose argued.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked, gently.

Trevor smiled. "We're family, forever."

Someone knocked at the door.

"You're scared." Elena pointed out.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound." Rose ordered.

She left to open the door.

* * *

Elijah opened the door, as she arrived. "Rose-Marie. You know of Annalise." he paused, smiling at the girl beside him. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose stated.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" he took the girl's hands, pulling her along.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah spoke.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose told him.

"I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

Elijah nodded. "Continue."

"She survived." Rose added.

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose pointed out to him.

Elijah shrugged. "Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her Doppelgänger."

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact. I just don't seem to understand how I came across Annalise here, because she's also a Doppelganger," Elijah stated.

"The facts are wrong." Rose said, as if it were obvious.

"Well, show her to me." he ordered.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you." he promised her.

"Follow me."

They followed her. They arrived at the main room, Elena could hear them. She was scared and turned her head. Elijah looked at her; he was surprised slightly and rushed over to her. He looked at her closely, and smelt her neck. He's surprised and rushes over to her.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." he greeted, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**Did you like it or did you hate it?**

**Keep reading and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please tell what you think, and be honest.**

**I hope you like it, anyway.**

* * *

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah smiled at Annalise.

Elena glanced at Rose, worried. "Please, don't let him take me." she pleaded.

"One last piece of business and we're done." he walked toward Trevor, slowly.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

Elijah shook his head. "Oh no, your apologies not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor choked out, refusing to look Elijah in the eye.

"So granted." Trevor smiled but Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cried out.

"Elijah," Annalise looked at him, as he returned her gaze, and didn't break it once.

"You…!"

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." he warned, looking at Elena.

"Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Annalise spoke up, walking to Elijah's side, as he reached for her hand.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

Elena watched the pair, before saying, "I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way." Elena said.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah looked at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it."

He tried to compel Elena but it refused to work. He looked at her necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he snatched the necklace from her neck and threw it. He caught her head and compelled her. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?" he pressed.

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." Elijah smiled.

Suddenly, something broke from upstairs. "What is that?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked her.

"I don't know." Rose repeated.

"I'll go." Annalise spoke, but Elijah caught her arm quickly, throwing Elena into Rose's arms.

"No, I need to keep you safe, you could get hurt." he whispered, pulling her back.

* * *

Little did the group know, Stefan and Damon Salvatore were roaming through the house, at their own will.

They walked out into the entrance hall, "Rose." Elijah warned.

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here." one voice called.

Elijah went up the stairs with his super speed.

"Down here." another spoke, as Elijah received a stake in his hand. He removed it. Elena and Rose had disappeared, along with Annalise.

"Anna." Elijah called out, panicked slightly.

Annalise was caught up, Damon Salvatore was holding her mouth, while watching her, marvelled by the fact that she looked exactly like Elena.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that? And I would be very grateful if you returned Annalise to me in one piece, but if you do anything to her, then I really will rip you apart," Elijah ordered, before he broke a wooden coat rack, into a stake.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl and I want Annalise, I'm going count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

He went up the stairs with his super speed. He had the stake in his hand. "What game are you playing with me?"

She threw a vervain bomb in his face. It exploded. His skin burned but he healed immediately. He went toward Elena but Stefan arrived and shot him with a compressed air weapon.

It didn't hurt Elijah so Stefan threw the weapon and rushed at Elijah. They fell down the stairs. Elijah got up immediately but Stefan stayed on the floor.

He went toward Stefan but Damon arrived and staked Elijah. He pushed him against the door.

Elijah was dead and was pinned to the door with the stake. Rose saw it and left. Damon tried to follow her.

"Just let her go." Damon smiled at Elena, as she smiled too and went down the stairs into Stefan's arms. "Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" she hugged him, looking at Damon. She mouthed a "Thank you" and Damon mouthed a "You're welcome".

Annalise looked at Elijah's body against the door, as she sunk to the stairs, "Elijah." she murmured, tears glazing her tearful eyes.

Damon moved toward her quickly, taking her into his arms, and he, Stefan, Elena and the girl left the house.

* * *

Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch, while he watched the girl, asleep on the couch.

Stefan walked in, seeing Damon.

"Where's Elena?"

"She's home." he replied, looking at the sleeping girl.

"And you're here why?" Damon asked his younger brother.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy."

"Here." Damon handed Stefan a glass of scotch.

"Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse… " Stefan trailed.

Damon nodded, knowingly. "I know, we'll keep her safe."

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her." Stefan stated.

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before."

"Hey."

Damon rose an eyebrow. "What?

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Stefan sighed deeply. "For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago."

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that." Damon stated.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother."

They both looked at the girl asleep again. "So, what'd we do with her?" he asked Damon.

He moved forward, and went to touch her, when she moved away.

Quickly.

"We're not going to hurt you. I'm Stefan and this is my brother Damon," Stefan told her, as she frowned.

"Elijah?" she asked quietly.

"He's dead; anyway, what's your name?" Damon smirked.

* * *

"Annalise… Holmes," Annalise told them.

"Why do you look exactly like Elena?" Damon demanded.

"You expect me to tell you, Salvatore?"

"What Damon meant was how do you and her look exactly alike?" Stefan asked.

"It's a long story… "

"Well, I'm sure we can listen." Stefan sat down, as Annalise sighed deeply.

"I'm Italian, my real surname is De Luca, and I'm 512 years old. According to Elijah, I'm a Descendent of Amara. A Doppelgänger." Annalise paused.

"Elijah turned you?" Damon asked, as she nodded.

She shook her head, "No, that was Klaus. He was appalled by the fact, I liked Elijah more than himself. So, he killed my family, and then killed me." she smiled softly, "He then realized what he had done, and went mad. He needed me for the ritual, but I was no use to him, as I was already dead," Annalise spoke. "Elijah protected me and has done so ever since."

Damon frowned at her.

"He never meant both of you any harm. He's very honourable, he just wanted Elena," she told them.

"Yeah about that. Why do you look like her?" Damon questioned, sipping his drink.

"Because we're both Decedents of Amara, like I mentioned before," Stefan smiled at her.

"So, your name's Annalise?"

She nodded, "Grace and God is my oath." Stefan added, still smiling.

"Does Elena know this? About you?"

Annalise turned to look at Damon. "No, but I will tell her, she deserves to know,"

Damon nodded, watching her, before standing up. "C'mon Sherlock, let's go find you a room." he took her hand, and pulled her toward the stairs, as Annalise allowed him.

* * *

**A/N: So, tell me what you think!**

**Keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I hope you like it.**

**Please give me feedback, it's appreciated.**

* * *

Stefan was in the library, hearing Annalise and Damon talking upstairs, he smiled. He heard a noise and a vampire was running around him. He took a stake. "Who's there?"

Rose appeared. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Why are you here?"

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."

Stefan's face lit up at the mention of her name. "You knew Lexi?"

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose explained.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose warned.

"What do you mean "it's not over"?"

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?" Stefan questioned, clearly lost.

"Klaus.".

* * *

Elijah was still impaled to the wall.

His eyes opened suddenly, and then with his hands he removed the stake from his chest. And then proceed to move forward.

* * *

The front door knocked, as Annalise stood up, but Damon pushed her back down again. "Stay," he stated.

Elena was knocking on the door. Damon opened it. "Hello, Elena."

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important." she stated.

"Right this way."

She entered the house, eyeing Annalise, when Stefan arrived. "Hey."

"What is this about?"

Rose soon appeared too.

"You." Elena glared at the woman.

They walked into the living room. Elena was sitting on the couch, as Rose explained. "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?"

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon shrugged off.

"From the first generation of vampires." Annalise spoke over him.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

Rose shook her head. "No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan stated.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon started.

"Which it is."

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you" Damon added.

Rose replied to Damon. "Which I'm not".

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." he finished.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan pointed out.

"Not that you know of" Annalise sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not helping" Damon scowled her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him, part from Annalise. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan tried.

Annalise rolled her eyes. "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon spoke, as Elena got up from the seat.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her.

She turned to look at him. "School. I'm late."

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."

Elena turned and looked at him, "It's okay, I know where it is." She soon left.

Stefan's face fell suddenly.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's in denial."

"Shut up, Damon."

* * *

**A/N: So, sorry it's short, but hopefully you liked it.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, this one's kinda longer, which should be good.**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Rose was crying, as Annalise watched, while Damon walked in. "Alright Rosebud, Sherlock. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." he sighed.

"You've always been this sensitive?"

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it."

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." Rose replied.

"Is that a dig?"

"No, Damon. It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." Anna took over.

"I'm not in love with anyone." he protested.

"You want to try that again?" Anna challenged.

"Don't get on my bad side." he warned the girl, stepping toward her.

"Then show me your good side." Annalise smirked at him.

Damon closed his eyes, stepping back. "How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose stated.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Annalise said.

"Humour me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" he pressed.

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond"

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon spoke.

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun." Rose eyed him.

"Then you drive. Come on."

* * *

Rose, Damon and Annalise were parking the car in an underground parking lot. "Back entrance. How convenient."

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings."

"Well, Sherlock has one," Damon said.

"That's because of Elijah," Anna told him.

He nodded. "…How do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." she stated to them.

"Good."

He pushed Rose against the wall. "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." Damon warned her.

Rose caught him and pushed him against the car. "I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."

She released him. "You can trust me." she promised, before they entered the coffee shop.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon asked, panicked slightly.

"Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" she said, smirking at his reaction.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." a man spoke.

"Hey, how are you?" Rose hugged him.

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Slater asked her, smiling warmly.

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet… "

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Slater beat her to it.

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose rolled her dark eyes.

Slater looked at Damon. "It's nice to meet you, maybe… who's this… " he eyed Annalise.

"Annalise Holmes." Rose spoke. "… De Luca,"

"Oh, Elijah's girl. He's supposed to be completely smitten with you, although I can see why, you look exactly like Katherine Pierce," Slater smiled at her. "What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" his personality changed quickly.

* * *

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked.

"Beyond dead." Damon spoke.

Slater blanked him slightly. "Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD."

"Slater's been in college since '74."

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's."

"The point?" Damon asked.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." he asked.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asked.

"Craigslist.".

"Really?"

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

* * *

In front of the coffee shop, a man stopped in front of a man who was a playing guitar.

He gave him money and took his coins. He decanted the coins into his other hand.

It was Elijah.

He looked at Slater, Damon, Rose and Annalise.

* * *

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would  
Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose spoke.

"True. I've never seen one but rumour has it... "

"Not such a rumour." Damon said.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

Elijah was still in front of the coffee shop. He was listening to them.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?" Slater asked.

Avery sighed. "He means, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater replied.

"Tell me how." Damon said.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater asked.

Damon looked at him. "You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us."

Elijah was still listening to them. He threw the coins at the window. All the windows broke. Slater and Rose's skin started burning.

Annalise stood alarmed, along with Damon, looking out to see who was responsible for it. Rose was screaming.

Slater ran for it, leaving them there.

Rose face was burned.

Damon put a jacket on Rose's face and helped her get out of the coffee shop. He carried her to the car and put her in the back of the car. "You're gonna be okay." he promised.

"I know."

"Sherlock!". Damon called, as Anna slowly followed, frowning deeply.

"Who's behind that?" he pressed.

"I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

Rose shook her head. "He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me."

"Who did it?" Anna asked.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." Rose began crying.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoy it.**

**Feedback is great :)**

* * *

Damon was drinking in the living room, as Rose joined him. "I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen."

Damon nodded. "I believe you."

"I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to."

"And I will." he promised.

"You remind me of Trevor."

Damon screwed his face up. "Why? Why him?"

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for."

"And where did that get him?" Damon asked.

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too.". Damon handed her a glass of Scotch.

"To friendship." he toasted.

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her."

"And why's that?"

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone." Rose spoke.

"Caring gets you dead, huh?" Damon said.

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions."

Damon eyed her. "I will if you will."

They then looked at each other, and then kissed.

* * *

Damon and Rose were curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket. "It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend." Rose told him, as her phone rang.

It's Slater. "Hello?"

"Rose?"

Rose sat up. "Slater? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked."

"No, I'm sorry to involved you." She apologized.

"Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging."

Rose nodded. "Okay, what did you find?"

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." Slater told her.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow."

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it."

Rose looked at Damon, and he mouthed "Yes". "Yes, he can get it. What next?"

Slater carried on. "You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose."

He hung up. Damon and Rose looked at each other.

* * *

Slater had just hung up on Rose.

"Very nicely done." a voice spoke.

Slater turned to the man in front of him: Elijah. "Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

"I'm a special vampire."

"What, because you're an original?" Slater asked, as Elijah smirked.

"Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart."

He gave him a stake. Slater took it. "But that would kill me forever."

"I know." Elijah nodded, still compelling him.

"But it's necessary," He added, watching Slater.

Slater drove the stake through his heart. He fell on the floor: dead. Jonas, Luka's father, appeared beside him. "Was it, really?"

Elijah nodded. "It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now."

Elijah picked up Slater's phone, and began typing out a message before sending it.

* * *

Annalise was looking out of her window, in the Salvatore's Boarding house.

She felt a soft vibration in her front pocket.

She pulled her phone out and looked at the newest text message on her screen.

A bright smile appeared on her face. It was Elijah.

**I'm coming for you. I promise. x**

* * *

**A/N: This is a Damon/OC fic, but Anna's had a past with Elijah.**

**I just wanted you to know.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, this one's longer guys.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Knock, knock._ Annalise Holmes stepped back, waiting for the door to open. "What are you doing, Anna?"

The door opened, revelling Elena. "Hi… whoa, I've gotta get used to seeing you."

"Well… can I come in?"

* * *

"So, you we're descendants of Amara?" Elena questioned, having no clue who she was on about.

Annalise nodded. "Apparently, but I don't know. I was born in 1501 to Leonardo and Gabrielle De Luca, I had three brothers, Alonso, Fabian and Nico. I met Elijah, Klaus and their sister in 1524." Annalise explained, as Elena handed her a glass of water. "Thanks."

"And? What happened?"

Anna sighed, "Because of my relationship with Elijah, Klaus got jealous, and consequently, killed my family. He then killed me, feeding me his blood and snapping my neck. Klaus didn't't realise that he'd made a terrible mistake and killed me, because I was needed for the ritual."

"Oh my god. How are we going to explained, this, if you staying for a while, we need a cover story." Elena offered, as Anna smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Anna nodded. "Okay, Miranda and Grayson gave me up and never told anyone, because they didn't want to fill themselves with all the guilt of giving up a helpless child, okay?"

"Sounds believable." Elena nodded.

Anna looked at the floor for a bit, before looking back up. "I should get going." Anna stood up, just as the door went.

Elena opened the front door. Stefan and Damon were standing on the front porch. "Hey. Uh, can we talk?"

"Why?" Elena frowned.

Damon sighed, his eyes trailing to Annalise. "We went to see Katherine."

"Come on in." Elena stepped aside and Stefan and Damon entered the house.

* * *

Elena, Damon, Stefan and Annalise stood around the island in the kitchen, talking. "You don't believe her, do you?" she asked them.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon smiled slightly.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes. "No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live."

"How do you destroy it?" Elena pressed.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Annalise told her.

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "How do you guys even know this is gonna work?"

Damon rolled his eyes again. "Cause we have a crafty witch on our side."

"You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena said bluntly.

Stefan nodded. "She agreed to do anything she could to help us." he promised her.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." Elena reminded them all.

Annalise smirked. "We're gonna get it from her." Stefan replied.

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon rephrased.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Anna spoke, as Elena nodded.

Elena was shocked. "Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out."

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon said cockily.

She stopped him. "Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it."

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks.

But Anna didn't look surprised.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan stated, confused.

"What about Klaus?"

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Anna stepped in.

She turned to her. "Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you." she pointed from Stefan to Anna to Damon.

The idea that Elena cared about him startled Damon.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan said.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that." she then got up and left the room, as Stefan and Damon exchanged looks again

* * *

In the parlour, Bonnie was speaking to Stefan, Jeremy, Annalise and Damon about their plan. "I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine."

Jeremy screwed up his young face. "How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her." he said.

"I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things." Bonnie retorted.

"Bonnie … "

Bonnie deflected Jeremy's concern and looked over at Stefan and Annalise. "How will you get it?"

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not." Stefan said.

Damon raised a glass of blood toward Bonnie.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?"

"It's a plan. Is it perfect?" Damon scoffed. "What plan is?"

"Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in; get out, no spells necessary." Jeremy pressed.

"Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon complained.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?"

Damon looked over at Stefan, significantly.

* * *

Stefan re-entered the parlour room where Bonnie, Annalise, Jeremy, and Damon were waiting for him. He had the picture of Katherine in his hands. "This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." he explained to them.

Stefan held out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie took it.

Bonnie placed the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dipped her fingers in a glass of water and let the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl.

Flames sprouted from the bowl. Bonnie shut her eyes and began to chant a spell in Latin.

"What will this do?" Damon asked, bored.

Bonnie opened her eyes, watching the picture burn. "I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Suddenly, Bonnie's nose started to bleed.

Bonnie raised her hand to her nose and wiped it away before anyone noticed, but Annalise had already seen.

* * *

Bonnie poured the ashes from the bowl onto an end table. Stefan and Damon re-entered the room with supplies for the excursion.

"Still gotta get the torches." Stefan stated.

"Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie?" Damon paused.

Bonnie nodded. "Go ahead. I'm almost done."

"Anna, would you mind helping me?" Stefan turned to her, as she nodded and followed.

Stefan and Annalise left. Damon packed a few more things in a bag and followed Stefan out of the room. Jeremy waited until they are unable to hear him before he spoke to Bonnie. "What are you doing?" Jeremy pressed.

"Shh!" she warned him.

"Hey, you're not strong enough." Jeremy said.

Bonnie placed a finger to Jeremy's lips to quiet him. When he doesn't continue to talk, she lowered her finger. "I'll be fine." she promised him.

Jeremy frowned, not convinced. "You could get hurt." he said, worried.

"And Elena could die. I'll be fine. Promise. I promise." Bonnie continued.

"Here, I got this okay? Go get me, um; go get me something to put this in. Alright?" Jeremy asked her.

Bonnie and Jeremy smiled at each other and Bonnie left to get a holding container for the ashes.

Jeremy glanced over his shoulder before pulling out his wallet and taking out a card.

Jeremy used the card to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Bonnie noticing.

* * *

Bonnie approached Stefan, Annalise and Damon who were waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb. "Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home."

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon teased, as Anna sent him a look.

"He said he'd be here." Bonnie said to them.

Stefan, Annalise and Bonnie descended the stairs to the tomb. Damon started to follow but stopped abruptly when his cell phone rung. He answered it. "Not a good time, Rose."

Rose was on the other end, still at Slater's apartment. "Don't be angry with me."

He frowned. "Why, what did you do?" Damon pressed.

"You need to get to Richmond immediately." Rose told him.

"Tell me."

* * *

Stefan, Annalise and Bonnie had made it down into the tomb. Stefan dropped his bag and started rummaging through it, but something caught his eye. He saw the moonstone lying nearby. "What the hell?" Annalise had spotted it, too.

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan, Annalise and Bonnie rushed over to it. Annalise picked it up. Katherine, lips drenched in blood, came to the entrance of the tomb. "I hate to interrupt," Anna, Stefan and Bonnie looked up at her. "But today has just been full of surprises." Katherine pulled Jeremy out from behind the wall.

Jeremy's eyelids fluttered and the bite mark on his neck oozed blood. Anna rushed over to the entrance and Bonnie looked on in horror.

"I'm sorry. I took some powder."

"Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy." she shoved Jeremy back into the cave. "And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open."

* * *

Jonas had laid out all of Elena's trinkets that he had stolen from her bedroom on a table. Elijah sat across from Jonas. "So how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah verified.

"Give me your hand." Jonas had a silver knife in his hand. Elijah extended his hand out, palm facing up, and Jonas slit it open with the blade.

"Place it here."

Elijah placed his bloody palm face down on the picture of Elena in her cheerleading uniform. "Now, take my hand." Jonas extended his hand to Elijah who took it. "Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for her."

Elijah shut his eyes. Jonas followed suit and began chanting a spell in Latin.

Elijah's eyes suddenly flew open.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked him.

"I know exactly where she is."

* * *

Bonnie had set up a circle of torches in the antechamber. She lit them with a flame.

"Where the hell is Damon?" Stefan growled.

"We can't wait, we have to get him out of there." Bonnie told them.

Anna sighed. "She's fed, she has her strength back."

"We still have what's left of the ash." Bonnie handed Stefan and Annalise an envelope with the ash inside it. "Do you think you can get close enough?"

They took the envelope from Bonnie. "We don't have a choice." Stefan told Bonnie.

"It's gonna take me some time."

Anna frowned. "How long?"

Bonnie shrugged at her question, "I don't know, a while."

"Just get us in there as soon as you can." They walked away from her.

* * *

Luka entered the apartment, closing the door lightly, as he did.

Jonas was looking through a grimoire when he entered.

Luka places his backpack on the table. "So how was school?"

"Riveting."

* * *

Bonnie had the grimoire open, her eyes tightly shut; she began chanting a spell in Latin.

Stefan and Annalise watched her, both had a look of concern on their faces.

Luka inhaled sharply, feeling Bonnie channelling him. Jonas looked back at him. "What's wrong?" Jonas asked his son.

"Nothing." Luka touched his neck and felt that his dog tags were not there.

Bonnie, with Luka's dog tags clutched in one hand, continued chanting the spell.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**I'll update some more tomorrow, hopefully.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you like it guys!**

**Please review and give me feedback!**

* * *

Elena and Rose were at Slater's apartment. Elena walked into the main room, sipping on a glass of water.

She looked over at Alice, Slater's girlfriend, then turned around and gasped because Damon had snuck up from behind her. "what are you doing here?" he demanded, angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Elena repeated, shocked.

Rose entered the room. Elena turned around and looked at her angrily, as well. "you called him?"

Rose bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Elena."

"You said that you understood." Elena scolded her.

"She lied." Damon said. Elena turned around and looked at Damon.

Alice walked up to them, star-strucked. "Damon Salvatore."

Damon ignored her. "get rid of her." he ordered Rose.

"No. Way." Rose grabbed Alice's arm and led her out of the room.

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon added, reaching for Elena, who moved back.

"No." She shook her head.

"I said we're leaving." Damon glared at her.

"I'm not going with you." Elena watched him.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." he hissed.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." Elena protested, as he rolled his eyes.

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon paced.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." Elena cried out.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon warned her.

Damon grasped her arm tightly.

Elena struggled and released herself from his grip. "No!" Elena threw a punch at Damon. Damon clutched her fist in his hand and moved in towards her. Elena gasped in shock.

"Don't ever do that again."he glared at her even more now: hurt. Damon released her fist from his grasp and walked away. Elena stood there, horrified.

* * *

Bonnie continued to chant the spell and the flames flared up.

Katherine, dragging Jeremy behind her, came back towards the entrance. "Ohhh, something's happening." Katherine sung, excited.

Stefan and Annalise looked back at them.

"Bonnie, no!" Jeremy called out. Stefan looked back at Bonnie, a look of alarm on his face.

"Annalise! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" Jeremy shouted at the other Vampire.

The flames flared up even higher.

"Maybe she is." Katherine pressed, surprised.

* * *

Luka was sitting at a table, doing homework, when suddenly, he felt Bonnie channeling him and he grimaced in pain.

Jonas placed his hands on either side of the table and looked at Luka.

"What's going on?" Jonas asked again.

Luka gave in. "It's Bonnie Bennett. She's channeling me."

Jonas face changed. "Why would you let her do that?" Jonas was astounded.

"You told me to bond with her, so I bonded." Luka shrugged at his question.

Luka groaned in pain. His nose started bleeding profusely.

"Oh, God." Jonas cursed.

* * *

Bonnie's nose was bleeding as well, but she continued to chant the spell.

Stefan walked over to her, concerned. "Bonnie... Bonnie... "

"You gotta stop her!" Jeremy protested. Katherine elbowed Jeremy in the face and he fell to the floor.

Annalise looked back at Jeremy and saw he was okay.

Stefan looked back at Bonnie and grasped her arm. "You need to stop. Bonnie!" Stefan shouted to her.

* * *

Luka fell out of the chair and onto the floor, clutching his head in pain. "Luka!" Jonas shouted.

Jonas removed Luka's hands from his head and replaced them with his own.

Luka finally seemed to be okay if a bit weak.

* * *

Bonnie continued to chant the spell as Stefan tried to persuade her to stop. "Bonnie!" Suddenly, Bonnie fainted. Stefan got down next to her and started to sake her. "Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie."

Katherine sighed. "Yes, please because I'm still in here!" she stated. Katherine impatiently paced around inside the tomb.

Bonnie finally woke up.

"Are you okay? You all right?" Annalise called over.

Bonnie, feeling fuzzy, sat up with Stefan's help. Bonnie used Stefan's arm to stand herself up. "It didn't work." Bonnie looked into the cave, upset.

Stefan held onto her arms so she won't fall back down. "I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it." she complained.

"Ahhh, that's too bad, I'm still hungry." Katherine grabbed Jeremy's shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

She extended her fangs and prepared to bite Jeremy's neck.

Stefan vamp-sped into the tomb, grabbed Jeremy, threw him into Annalise's arms, and restrained Katherine against the wall.

"Go!" Jeremy fell onto the ground and Annalise knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, as Bonnie also knelt.

They all looked up at Stefan as Stefan looked back at them.

Katherine looked up at Stefan with a smug smile.

* * *

Damon opened a set of double doors and exited the bedroom. Elena and Rose looked at him from their seats in the living area. "Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walked into the apartment. Damon turned his head to look at them as Rose and Elena stood up. "We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Cody said.

"Thank you for coming." Elena attempted to walk towards them, but Damon pushed her back.

"I will break your arm." he whispered to Elena before turning to Cody. "There's nothing here for you."

The man in the back suddenly dropped to the floor, dead. Elijah stood behind him. The other two vampires looked back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-sped towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasped and vamp-sped out of the apartment. Elijah looked over at Elena and Damon.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon spoke, surprised.

"For centuries now." Elijah looked at Cody. "Who are you"?

"Who are you?" Cody frowned at him.

Elijah smirked. "I'm Elijah." he introduced.

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her." Cody explained.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" he pressed.

Cody shook his head. "No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah plunged his arms into the two vampire's chest. They grunted as Elijah ripped their hearts out.

The two vampires fell to the floor, dead, and Elijah let their hearts drop from his hands.

Damon prepared to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocked them, by turning around and vamp-sped out of the apartment.

Damon looked back at Elena, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

Elijah was standing at a window, looking out. Jonas entered the apartment and shut the door behind him. "Where's Luka?" Elijah pressed.

"Asleep."

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me." Elijah explained. "I assume he didn't live to tell about it." Jonas replied.

"Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her. They both would. She'll be kept safe." Elijah corrected. "For now."

"Well, that's precisely what we need her to be." Elijah looked back at Jonas. "Safe. And I want Annalise."

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie entered the house from the back entrance. Jeremy clutched a rag to his bloody wound and Bonnie shut the door behind them.

Jeremy threw the rag across the kitchen. Bonnie followed him.

"I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room." Jeremy told Bonnie.

Jeremy opened up the medicine cabinet and took out a bandage. "Oh, I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid." Bonnie stated.

"I already feel bad. I don't need you to berate me." Jeremy whined.

"Stefan is stuck in there, and I don't know how to get him out.

"What should I be doing?" Jeremy placed the bandage on his neck wound. "You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place." he said.

Bonnie looked at him. "I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!" she shouted.

"Yeah, well neither did I." Jeremy walked past her and threw away the remains of the bandage.

Bonnie turned around to look at him. "Wha- Why did you have to get involved?"

Jeremy's shoulder's sagged. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Look, Jeremy... you can't feel that way about me." Bonnie reminded him.

"Don't."

"What?" Jeremy asked her.

"Don't act like this is one-sided. Like...like I'm some kid that has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today." Jeremy walked closer to Bonnie and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"And you almost did." Bonnie stated. "That was a chance I was willing to take." Jeremy moved in to kiss Bonnie. "I can't. I - I can't." Bonnie stuttered out. Jeremy pulled away and removed his hand from her face. "I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized. "Yeah… "

Bonnie walked to the back door and paused. She looked back at Jeremy for a moment, opened the door, and walked out.

* * *

Damon and Elena walked up the steps to the front porch. "Thank you for bringing me home." Elena sighed. "Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded."

Damon and Elena stopped at the front door and turned to face each other. "She was just scared. She didn't mean to run." Elena mentioned Rose. "Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years." Damon said a deep frown on his face.

"I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" Elena questioned. "If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me."

Elena walked towards the door, but Damon caught her arm before she opened it and turned her around so she faced him. "What you did today was incredibly stupid." Damon stated.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught." Elena wriggled her arm out of his grasp and he let her go. "I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." Elena spoke, as the door opened, revealing Jeremy.

"Damon, good night, okay?" Elena was about to enter the house but stopped when she saw Jeremy.

Damon looked at him. "What?"

"It's Stefan."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I don't usually do those, but it's a change.**

**Review, favourite and follow!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, guys.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Elena bolted down the stairs of the tomb. She rushed toward, where Annalise was standing, opposite the cave and looked in, but saw no one. "Stefan! Stefan!"she called out.

Elena was about to enter the cave when Damon came up from behind her, grabbed her, and pinned her against the wall. "Don't you dare." he hissed at her.

"Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?" Elena argued.

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission."

Stefan and Katherine were in the back of the cave, listening to Elena and Damon argue. Stefan paced around while Katherine twirled her hair between her fingers.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!"

Annalise sighed. "It was the right call, Elena."

Elena turned on her. "The right call? How was any of this the right call?!"

Elena then hit Damon's chest with her fists. "Damon, let go of me! Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Elena repeatedly beat her fist into Damon's chest, who kept a calm face and restrained her. Elena became tired and desperately looked up at Damon. "Please."

"Are you done?" he asked her.

Elena breathed heavily. Damon released her from his grip and backed up. Elena looked into the cave and started to move towards it. Damon held his hand up to block her way. "Don't." he warned her.

Elena snarled at Damon and stomped out of the tomb in a rage. Damon watched her go then looked back into the cave, watching Annalise. Stefan walked over to the entrance. "Of all the idiot plans, Stefan."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll find a way to get you out."

"Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it." Stefan told them.

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful."

"Keep Elena away from here." Stefan pleaded.

Annalise made an aspirated noise. "Yeah. Cause that'll be easy."

"Promise me. No matter what happens. You'll protect her. Both of you." he looked at Annalise as he said it.

"Promise." Damon replied, while Anna nodded at him.

Damon left the tomb, pulling Anna with him.

Katherine emerged from the shadows and looked at Stefan. "That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made."

Stefan silently walked past her into the recessed of the cave.

* * *

Annalise laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, silently. It was too quiet, she had no intention of talking to Damon, he was an Asshole, and they both knew it.

A vibrating sound on the side-table caught her attention.

She reached for it, and answered the call quickly. "Anna?" it was Elijah.

"Elijah, where are you?" she pressed quickly.

"Not far, I have to see you. I have to see you, Annalise." Elijah pleaded, as she got up from the bed.

"Okay, where are you? I'll meet you." she promised him.

Elijah hesitated. "I'll meet you in the forest, near Fell's church." then he hung up.

* * *

Annalise walked past several trees, looking in every direction, as she came to a soon stop, in a clear path.

"Anna," Annalise looked around to see Elijah smiling at her. "I have missed you, dearly." he moved forward, taking her hands in his.

Elijah's eyes fell onto Anna's Daylight ring, which sat on her middle finger.

His dark eyes trailed to her green ones. "How are you?"

Annalise shrugged. "I'm fine, don't worry about me,"

"The Salvatore's didn't hurt you? The History Teacher?" he narrowed his eyes, while she smiled softly.

"A true gentleman." Anna squeezed his hand, as they walked along together.

"You flatter me, love." Elijah smiled warmly.

He made her stop, holding her hands tighter, and simply watched her.

Elijah then pressed his lips to hers. Anna didn't have to think twice, and quickly kissed him back, trailing her hands to his soft hair.

He pulled away slowly, "I love you, Annalise." Elijah tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "And I knew it from when I first saw you, you were the final piece. You." Elijah hummed.

Annalise watched him carefully, playing with the small lapels on his suit jacket, as he flattered her.

Soon, he was kissing her again, smiling as he did so. "You have no idea how long have waited to do that." he cooed quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Anna's forehead.

"I'll leave you now." and with that Elijah had gone.

* * *

Elena was in her bedroom with Bonnie. She looked at the moonstone. "Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked her.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena reminded Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged at her. "Maybe. If he finds out."

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena continued.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie told her, looking apologetic.

Elena shook her head violently. "Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong."

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual."

Jeremy walked in.

Bonnie took the stone from Elena's hand.

"What are you guys arguing about?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie lied, as she put the stone into her bag and looked at Jeremy. "I need a coffee." she got up and left.

Jeremy looked at Elena. "What?" Elena asked him.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?"

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena countered.

Jeremy nodded his head. "Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" he shook his head as he left. Elena waited and took the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. She quietly hurried down the stairs. She had her car keys in her hands.

Bonnie re-joined her. "Where are you going?" she asked her best friend.

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena lied.

"You're lying.

"No, I'm not."

Bonnie snickered. "Really? Tell your face."

"Are you serious?" Elena asked, as Jeremy joined them again. "She took the moonstone."

"How did you...?" Elena trailed off.

"We tested you, and you failed." Bonnie replied.

"Klaus killed Katherine and Annalise's entire family just because they crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena told them.

Bonnie let her leave.

Elena looked mildy confused as she walked down the stairs and opened the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevented her. She was trapped. She turned around and looked at them. "What did you do?" Elena demanded.

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie looked at Jeremy.

He's smiling.

Elena continued to try to break the barrier, to no avail.

* * *

Stefan was talking with Damon, who was standing at the tomb's entrance. "You trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked, shocked.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. I brought you this." he gave him a bag. "Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch." He showed him a bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." Stefan said, as Damon looked at Katherine, who was standing not too far away.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine taunted.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." He looked at Stefan. "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." Damon promised his younger brother.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe." Damon looked at Katherine and left.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter?**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, it is finally allowing me to update my stories!**

**Please review.**

* * *

Damon and Annalise entered the house and joined Elena in the living room. "you should really lock your door. Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." Damon teased.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena glared as Annalise smirked.

"She's pissed, Salvatore." she spoke.

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life." Damon replied.

"What does Stefan say about this?"

Damon shrugged. "we had a good laugh."

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena pressed.

He sat down next to her on the couch, putting his arm behind her head. "yeah, that... I didn't tell him." Damon admitted.

Elena frowned. "why not?"

"Well A: he can't do anything about it; and B: ... what I just said." Jeremy entered the room and sat down with them.

"Where is Bonnie?" Anna asked.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy stated.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and we're on Elena patrol." Damon growled.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy added.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Anna smacked him on the head, as he said it.

"Hey, Sherlock don't you start on me. I could easily stake you," Damon warned her.

Annalise smirked. "then you'll most definitely be killed by an Original: Elijah." Annalise retorted.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena realised.

Damon's phone rang. "yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." he spoke, getting up to answer it.

It was Alaric.

Annalise listened in on the conversation.

"What?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." the History teacher spoke.

"What? Why?"

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason." Alaric explained.

Damon frowned. "what girl?"

"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." he replied.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Damon pressed.

"I'm at the Grill." Alaric told him.

"I'm on my way." he hung up, and walked back into the room, looking at Annalise.

"Change of plans. You babysit." Damon ordered, as Jeremy laid down on the couch, resting his head on Elena's lap.

"Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't. Sherlock, c'mon," Damon grabbed Annalise's arm and pulled her with him, as Elena threw a cushion at Damon.

Jeremy laughed, and she pushed him off of her and he rolled onto the floor.

* * *

Damon and Annalise walked into the Grill. "You've got a bounce in your step," Damon said.

"I'm in a better mood than I've been in, that's all," Anna shrugged him off.

Damon then spotted Alaric sat by himself. "There's Ric, c'mon,"

"Damon, I didn't think Elena was allowed to leave the house?" Alaric asked.

Damon smirked, rolling his eyes. "Ric, this is Annalise Holmes. Descendent of Amara, Doppelganger to Katherine," Damon explained quickly.

"I have no idea what just came out of your mouth," Alaric stated, eyeing him, "… hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, but you can call me - " Damon cut him off. "Not now, Ric." Damon hissed.

They watched, as Jules soon arrived at the grill and intercepted Matt. "Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Alaric, Damon and Anna were looking at her. "mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon sung quietly.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked him.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon replied.

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Anna asked.

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, Anna, but we should definitely find out." Damon took wolfsbane from his pocket.

"What is that?" Alaric questioned, frowning.

"Wolfsbane."

* * *

Bonnie knocked a door, and second later, Luka appeared from behind it.

"Hi." she held out his necklace, as he took it.

"I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel, or that you almost killed me." Luka spoke, frowning at her.

Bonnie sighed, "Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I ..." She trailed off.

"I forgive you."

She entered the house, as they both moved to sit down. There were a huge amount of book on the table. "wow. So much stuff. What is that? Is this a grimoire?" She admired the books.

"They're all grimoires." Luka smirked, at her question.

She turned to look at him, "how did you get all these?"

He shrugged, "Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires, but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family's heritage stays intact." Luka explained to her.

"This can't all be your family's."

"Well the way he sees it, all witches are family. We're all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other." Luka corrected her statement.

"So that's why you've been so nice to me."

"That's one reason," he smiled.

"Listen... do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?" Bonnie pressed.

"That depends, because spells are unique and very specific; but I'm sure that we can figure it out."

* * *

Jules was alone at the bar.

Anna watched in amusement, as Alaric joined her with a drink, pretending to be drunk. "well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking."

Jules laughed lightly, "no, one is my limit."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town." he smiled at her.

Anna rolled her eyes, _idiot_.

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?" Jules asked, as Damon grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her toward the bar.

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night."

They arrived, "Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon pressed.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric said.

"Perfect. Well... Do it elsewhere." Damon spoke, at Alaric shot them a look.

Anna then spoke up, "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." she explained, as Alaric slipped Wolfsbane in Jules's glass.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." he handed the glass to Jules.

"Why are you here?" Damon said.

"Thank you for the drink." Alaric raised his glass, took Anna's arm and left.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the latest installment.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_Stefan was lying on the bed, as Katherine watched him._

_"So we're fasting now? We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating." she spoke._

_He got up, "The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel." he replied._

_Katherine waited, "It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump." she took off her dress. "We're here together. May as well make the best out of it." she was only in underwear now._

_"You really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants: Elena." she taunted him._

_"Stop."_

_"Given what's most certainly going out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know." Katherine kissed him, as he kissed her back passionately. She removed his shirt, and pushed her against the wall._

_They went onto the bench and Stefan kissed her neck and body_.

Suddenly, he awoke up with a gasp and looked at Katherine. "Stay out of my head."

"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all." she grinned.

* * *

Elena went down the stairs and found Jenna searching in the closet. "Hey, what are you doing?" she pressed.

"Perfect timing." she handed her a box.

"What is this stuff?"

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." she closed the closet door.

Elijah was on the other side.

Elena jumped back, as he stared at her. "Hey, I'm Elijah."

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." he got closer to Elena.

"It's a pleasure." they shook hands, and it obviously that Elena was nervous.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna spoke up.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggested, turning to her.

"Also a good plan."

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena ..." he looked at Elena. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." he then left, as Elena rushed up the stairs.

She knocked on Jeremy's door but Elijah caught her wrist. Jeremy opened the door. Elijah hid. "What is it?"

Elena was hesitant. "Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." she told him.

"Okay." Jeremy then left, as Elijah looked at Elena.

"A wise choice."

"What do you want?" Elena glared at him.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

* * *

Damon was still at the bar with Jules. "There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." Damon told her.

"No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story; I'm looking for my friend." Jules told him.

Damon frowned. "Who?"

"Mason Lockwood."

"I know Mason!" Damon exclaimed.

Jules turned to him, surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah. He's a great guy."

"He's missing." Jules pointed out.

"What do you mean? Like…I mean, missing, missing?" Damon frowned.

Jules eyed him. "How do you know Mason?"

"Friends of friends.

She didn't drink her drink. Damon looked at Alaric and Anna.

* * *

Elijah and Elena were in her room. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah told her.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena pressed, looking at her.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah paused. "I already risked that with Annalise,"

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena frowned.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse. That's why I turned Annalise as well," he smiled as he spoke her.

"So, what is your goal?"

Elijah looked at her. "Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?"

"Not anymore." Elijah spoke.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." Elena asserted, as Elijah looked away.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked him.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Elijah let out, sighing.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena frowned.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Elena asked.

Elijah turned his head. "Then I kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." Elijah explained to her.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" she questioned him.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches." Elena pointed out.

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

"I need you to do one more thing for me."

Elijah smirked. "We're negotiating now?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did you enjoy it?**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

Bonnie was lighting candles. Luka was looking at a grimoire. "You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private." he said.

"If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane." Bonnie smiled at him.

Luka glanced at her, "Are we?" he smirked. "So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?"

She showed him the moonstone. He took it. "Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating."

"Hey! I know it doesn't look like much ... "

"What's it spelled with?" he pressed.

Bonnie didn't say anything.

"Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets." Luka said.

"Sorry ... "

"I'm just teasing you."

He put the stone in her hand and held it. They closed their eyes and cast a spell.

The stone rose up and exploded in a shower of sparks. They both smiled and laughed in wonder as sparks rained down around them.

* * *

Damon, was still sat at the bar with Jules. "You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and ... "

Jules looked at him. "Tyler?" she frowned.

Damon nodded. "Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief ... you haven't touched your drink." he pointed to the glass in front of her.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going." Jules said.

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink." Damon tried.

"It'll help me sleep."

"To sleep."

She sniffed the glass and then set it back on the bar. "You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?" she rolled her eyes. She'd spotted the Wolfsbane.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked.

"He's my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." Damon informed her.

"And why not?"

Damon scowled her. "You should leave town."

"You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?" she challenged, as Annalise and Alaric quickly went over.

"Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric asked.

"I think we're done, Ric." he looked at Jules. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." Jules warned, before leaving.

Damon looked at Alaric and Annalise.

* * *

The three of them left the Grill. "Where is she?" Damon growled.

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid." Anna warned.

"So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked' what the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?" Damon glared at the smaller Vampire.

Anna looked at the man in front of her and scoffed, "Are you testing me, Salvatore?" she frowned, as he smirked.

He was about to reply to her question, but Alaric interrupted them, "Damon, look up! Just look up." he stated, pointing.

He looked at the sky. It's a full moon. "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." he warned his friend.

Damon nodded, "Yeah." And the he left.

* * *

Damon arrived at the Boarding house.

He locked the door, and went into the library and saw Rose. "You just can't stay away, can you?" he smirked at her.

"You don't answer your phone." Rose pointed out.

Damon sighed, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

Damon smirked again. "Just admit it; you don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." Rose admitted.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose."

"Well, then ... "

They heard something. They walked in the living room to investigate.

Then the window shattered as a wolf lunged into the living room. Damon grabbed a sword hanging on the wall and swung it out.

Rose pushed Damon out of the way; the wolf jumped on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and bit down on her shoulder hard.

Damon stabbed the wolf with the sword, and the wolf fled the way it came.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Damon looked at the bite mark.

"It hurts." Rose said, wincing slightly.

Damon watched the bite heal itself. "It's healing."

Rose's face rose. "Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought ... " she then began to cry.

Damon pulled her to him. "You're gonna be okay."

* * *

Luka opened the door, to see Jonas there, waiting for him. "You were successful?"

Luka smirked, "Of course I was. She fell for the whole ... show and didn't suspect a thing." he then placed the moonstone on the desk, and it wasn't soon before Jonas took it.

"Thank you, Luka."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep." Luka walked off.

"Wait. There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon."

* * *

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine asked Stefan.

Stefan shrugged. "We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable."

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." she ranted.

"Look where it has gotten you." Stefan added, sitting up.

Katherine sighed. "Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it."

"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." Stefan challenged.

Katherine scoffed. "And then what? You're still gonna hate me."

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all." Stefan said.

"You're playing me."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" he asked.

Katherine looked at him, "You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?" she said bitterly.

"Let me guess: you know where he is." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't, but I could help you find him."

"For a price I'm sure." Stefan concluded.

"Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me."

Stefan looked at her. "You're welcome."

The sound of the tomb door being pulled open, caught their attention, and they ran to the entrance.

There stood Elijah.

"Elijah." Katherine breathed.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He looked at Stefan. "Your release has been requested."

Stefan frowned. "What? By who?"

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." he gestured for Stefan to walk out of the tomb. "Come."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." Elijah spoke.

Stefan got out slowly. Once he was out, Katherine rushed to get out too, but Elijah blocked the entrance.

He then compelled her. "As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." he glanced at Stefan. "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Elijah went to leave, but stopped. "And also, if you see Annalise please inform her that I'm looking for her, she's been ignoring my messages." he paused, "she'll listen to you, I know she's trusts you." and then he was gone.

"Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here." Katherine begged.

"Goodbye Katherine." he looked at her, and then left as well.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of the latest chapter?**

**Please give me feedback, it's really appreciated, sadly I haven't had any reviews on this story yet. But I would love some, maybe even some ideas that I could include!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Elena was in her bedroom. She looked out her window she saw Stefan's reflection.

She turned around and saw Stefan standing in the doorway.

"Elena? Hey." he greeted.

She ran toward him and hugged him. And soon after, they kissed.

"Hey!" she complained as he pulled away.

They kissed again and he laid her on the bed.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch. Rose rejoined him, as he watched Annalise walked along.

"Sherlock! Original Vamp's looking for you!" Damon called to her, as she nodded, before he turned back to Rose.

"I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." Damon spoke.

"So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you." Rose replied.

Damon nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me." he apologized.

"All's well that ends well."

"You're all healed?" Damon quizzed.

"Yeah. Seems that way." Rose agreed.

"Rose … I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away."

Rose smirked. "Lucky me."

Damon touched her thigh.

"I'm gonna stay and help you." she promised.

"Help me do what?" he frowned.

"Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena." she grinned.

"Really? Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get." she smiled, warmly.

Damon tilted his head. "Just friends?"

Rose nodded. "Just friends."

She got up but he caught her arm and kissed her. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that, but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend."

They both laughed at her statement.

"I think I like you."

They kissed again, but Rose broke it off, feeling a pain in her shoulder. "Ow."

He looked at her shoulder. There were open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area looked blackened and diseased.

* * *

"Elijah?" Annalise called, walking through the dark, sighing. "Elijah, honestly I know you're upset with me, but I never meant to ignore you. It's been a busy day." she called out.

"I apologize," and then he was in front of her.

He studied her face, "Trying to negotiate with a Werewolf," he frowned, as they walked together. "I hardly call that busy, I refer to that as stupidity," he smiled softly.

"Well then, Elijah I can only assume you are referring to me as stupid," she frowned, hearing him chuckle.

"Hardly, Miss De Luca, you are anything but," he kissed her hand.

* * *

Elena entered Stefan's bedroom. "Stefan? Stefan?" she stopped. "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Yep." She turned and kissed him.

"Good morning." he smiled.

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever." she sighed.

"Me neither, but ... "

"Don't ruin the moment." They kissed again, but Stefan stopped.

"You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" she closed her eyes.

"I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay." Stefan told her.

"Katherine's locked away in the tomb." Elena spoke.

Stefan nodded. "I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice."

She opened one of Stefan's drawers and took a vial of vervain and opened it.

"Yes but Elijah promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules." she replied.

"Right. As long as you play by his rules."

She put the vervain in a glass. "Please don't go after Isobel."

"Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all." Stefan said.

She poured water in the glass with the vervain in it. She drunk it. "Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal."

"Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Elena protested.

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?"

She showed him the glass. "Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance ... " he trailed off.

"Yes, bottoms up." he took the glass and drank but he coughed.

"Are you okay?" she frowned.

Stefan shrugged her off. "Yeah."

"How can Elijah compel another vampire?"

"He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." he kissed Elena and left.

* * *

Rose was in the library, she was sick. Damon joined her. I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Rose spoke.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine ... "

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." Rose continued.

"You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." he poured blood into a glass. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite."

Rose looked at him. "Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite."

Damon shrugged. "Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." Damon encouraged.

He gave her the glass of blood. "Blood heals."

Rose drunk it, "Yeah, it does feel like it's working."

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see." He looked at the wounds, it had gotten much worse.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Definitely better. Right, Elena?"

Elena walked into the room and seemed shocked by Rose's wound. Rose looked at her. "Um, it's not bad."

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah." Elena said.

"Oh, that will definitely upset, il mio amante." Annalise appeared from behind the corner.

"No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while ... "

"It's not necessary." Rose rushed out.

"It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." Damon went to leave. "Really? Elijah?" he taunted Annalise, as he went for his throat, but he ran for it.

Elena looked at Rose for a second, then followed Damon out of the room. "Damon. Is she gonna die?"

Damon looked at her. "Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse."

"Like poison?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized.

Damon shrugged, "Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here."

* * *

Jules joined Sheriff Forbes at the bar. "Sheriff Forbes, hi. I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida."

"Jules, right?" Liz asked.

"Is there any news?" Jules asked.

Liz shook her head, "No one's heard from him. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I'll let you know."

Alaric was looking at them. He called Damon. "Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill. And bring the ... Anna,"

He sat down at a table. Stefan joined him. "Is that the ... ?"

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message."

"So you're doing his dirty work for him now." Stefan said.

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal." Alaric hoped.

"Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asked.

Alaric looked at him, "Even if I did, she isn't gonna help."

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus."

"So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service." Alaric explained.

"No harm in giving it to me then?" Stefan replied.

"You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena." Alaric told him.

Stefan nodded, "I know that."

"Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you." he then left.

* * *

Rose and Elena were in Damon's bedroom. Elena put her in the bed. "I hate this. I'm a vampire; I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Rose complained.

"Just get in bed." Elena spoke.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." Rose said, as Anna appeared.

"You're not gonna die." She told her.

"Such a human thing to say, although you're not human."

Elena looked around Damon's room.

"You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose asked, as Elena took a book and looked at it. "Gone with the wind."

"Not what you expected?" Rose smiled.

"It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets." Elena said.

"You're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved." Rose said, as Elena screwed her face up.

"I doubt that."

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah." Rose looked at Annalise. "I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?"

"I'm not giving up on anything. Here." she handed her a glass of blood.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose asked.

"I call it my best option." Elena said, as Anna scoffed.

"It's your easiest option." she corrected.

"That's not fair." Elena frowned.

Rose sighed, "Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't."

"You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying." Rose closed her eyes, "I'm so tired."

Elena was leaving but Rose was talking in her sleep. "No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses."

"It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun." Rose sat up, in pain. "Elena, Elena, I need more blood."

"Yeah, of course, here." she gave the glass of blood, but Rose threw it back up.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." she rushed to the bathroom.

When Elena came back, Rose was not there anymore. When she turned around, Rose attacked her and pushed her hardly against the wall. "It's all your fault, Katerina. You Katerina, you did this." she sneered.

"It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!" Anna moved quickly, and forced Rose from Elena, and held her back.

"You betrayed us!" Rose exclaimed, angrily.

"I'm not Katherine!" Elena cried out.

"Elena?" Rose asked, as Anna slowly let her go.

"It's me, it's Elena." Elena nodded.

"Oh my god Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry."

Elena shook her head. "You're gonna be alright."

"My mind, I'm ... "

"It was just for a second." Anna told her.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me."

Elena shook her head, "I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest."

Rose lied on the bed. "I'm scared."

"You're not alone. I'm right here. And so is Anna,"

"Here, where's here?" Rose asked.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." Elena replied.

Rose frowned, "I want to go home."

"Tell me about it." Elena asked.

"St Austell, 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose smiled.

"Sounds beautiful."

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." Rose spoke.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it?**

**I know this one's long but hopefully you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Jules was eating. Stefan was looking at her, from a distance. He looked at his phone, Alaric had text him the number.

He called it but no one answered. He then left a message. "Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important." He hung up, and then saw Damon.

He is older brother then moved forward, going toward Jules but Stefan stopped him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here." Stefan replied.

"Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back." Damon sighed.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose." Stefan told him.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up." Damon lied.

Damon joined Jules.

The number Stefan had called was calling him back; he answered it and then left.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill…I'll have to get that right next time." Jules spoke.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you." He threatened her.

"Promise?"

Damon nodded, "Yes."

"Bite me." Jules got up but Damon caught her arm. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you are very, very stupid." He growled.

"How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?" Jules taunted him.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back."

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." Jules then left.

* * *

Elena and Anna entered Damon's bedroom with new sheets. "We brought some clean sheets."

Anna had stopped. Rose was not there. Elena left the room to search for her. Anna did the same, as they split up.

Elena entered the library and called Damon. "It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home." She then heard a noise, and went toward it.

"Rose?"

Elena walked into the basement. She found an empty bloodbag and picked it up. She went farther into the basement. She then found Rose drinking blood from a bag. There were a lot of empty blood bags around her.

"Oh my god." Elena let out.

Rose's head shot up, "Katerina"

"No" Elena ran off, as Rose chased her.

"Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine." Roses stopped.

"You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." Elena tried.

Rose caught her and pushed her on the floor. Anna soon appeared and threw her off of Elena, but then Rose ran into her. Elena opened the curtain. Rose was hurt by the sun so Elena ran Anna right behind her.

She tried to gets out of the house but Rose stopped her and tried to bite her but Elena grabbed at her wound.

Rose screamed and Elena ran. She went in Stefan's bedroom; Anna locked the door and put furniture in front of it, and the sat in a chair. She opened the window so the sun could enter the room and broke a wooden chair to make a stake.

Rose was trying to open the door. "Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena, please, I need your help. Anna, please!" Rose called out.

* * *

It was night, and both Elena and Anna couldn't hear anything from outside of the door.

Anna pulled away the furniture, and they both left the room quietly.

The front door was opened, as Anna went outside to check.

Elena turned around and saw Damon. She still had the stake in her hand.

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Damon asked, worried.

"We don't know," He turned, seeing Anna standing at the door.

* * *

Rose was at the High School, in the parking lot. A man was throwing out some garbage and saw her. "Excuse me, are you okay?"

He came closer. She bit him and drank his blood. He fell on the floor; dead.

* * *

Damon and Anna met Liz The police had found the body. "Hey." Damon greeted.

"Thanks for coming so quickly. Who's this?" She asked.

"Annalise Holmes; we were close by Liz, what happened?" Damon asked.

"A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him." Liz replied.

"We have to secure the area then." Damon said.

"Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria." Liz ordered. "I take the east side of the school, you go west?"

"Sure, okay." Anna said, as they walked off.

Elena was there too. "Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." She hung up.

Damon and Anna met her. "Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?" Elena asked.

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this." He handed her a stake. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Two students were going to their car, "Hey, what was going on back there with the police?" The boy asked.

"Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead." The girl went into car, and waited for her boyfriend, but he didn't get in. "Eddie?" She called out.

His body fell on the car. The girl screamed. She got out of the car but Rose was here and bit her.

Damon arrived. "Rose, stop!" Rose rushed toward him, but he caught her and pinned her to the floor. "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon."

Her face was normal again. She looked at The girl's body. "Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." She cried out.

"I know." Damon said.

She looked at Elena and Anna. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon spoke.

"No, I don't have a home; I haven't had a home in so long." Rose began crying.

"Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" Damon lifted her into his arms, and carried her away.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose and Damon were in his bedroom. She was lying in the bed.

"Hi there." Damon smiled.

"I'm sorry." Rose called.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." Elena and Anna walked in.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human lives, I never have." Rose called out, as Damon frowned.

"You shouldn't be here."

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose carried on.

"Stop talking about it." Damon said.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose admitted.

Elena nodded, "I know."

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway."

She coughed, as Elena walked closer. "Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked.

"Us humans."

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Suddenly Rose started screaming.

"What do we do?"

"Go. Get her out of here," Damon looked at Anna.

"Damon…"

"Just go, I got this." Anna pulled her out, as Damon got in the bed with Rose, and took her in his arm.

"Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" She thrashed around in pain.

* * *

Damon was still with Rose. "Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?"

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it" Damon told her.

"You're lying." Rose said.

"Shhh, just sleep. Just sleep."

_Rose was in a dress, her hair was long. There were horses. She ran and sat down next to Damon. "This was my favourite place to come as a girl. How did you know?" She asked, smiling._

_"Word gets around. You told Elena."_

_Rose nodded, understanding, "Am I dreaming?" She closed her eyed and drew in a breath. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human."_

_"Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be." Damon said._

_"I had friends, I had a family, I mattered"_

_"You still do." Damon told Rose._

_Rose shook her head, lightly, "No but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing."_

_"You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." Damon said._

_"There's always a choice." Rose smiled._

_"You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling,"_

_She hugged him, "I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?" Rose asked, happily, looking up at him._

_"For a while." He held her in his arms, as they entwined their hands together._

_"Thank you."_

_Damon frowned, "For what?"_

_"The pain's gone." She said._

_"I'm glad."_

_"Will I see them again? My family?" Rose asked quietly._

_Damon smiled, "I think you'll see whoever you want to see."_

_"That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore."_

Damon let go of Rose's hand and pulled out a stake. He pointed it to her heart. Tears were falling from his eyes.

_Rose got up, "I'll race you to the trees."_

_Damon smirked, "Well, you'll lose."_

_"I'm older and faster."_

_"Oh, you think?" He got up, "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat."_

_"On the count of three. One, two..."_

Damon drove the stake through her heart.

_Later..._

Damon opened his trunk, as Liz walked over. "Here's your Vampire," Rose was in the trunk.

"How did you find her?" Liz asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's over." Damon replied.

"Thank you Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe."

"I'll take care of burying the body." He closed the trunk.

* * *

Damon walked into the Boarding house, seeing Anna sat down, waiting.

"I thought Elijah wanted you out of here," Damon said.

"He did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay." She handed him a glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." He drank it.

"You know I don't believe that." Anna replied.

"Go to Elijah, I'm sure he'd waiting. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon, I'm your friend." Anna said.

He smiled slightly, "I'm well aware of that."

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting." She added.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not." Damon exclaimed.

Anna smiled, "There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up." She encouraged.

"I feel Sherlock, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me." He ranted.

She nodded, "You feel guilty."

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Sherlock? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go to Elijah. It's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." Damon lost it.

"Okay, I will. And for the record, you know nothing of me Damon," She placed her glass down. "Good night Damon."

"Sherlock…" He trailed off, as she walked past him.

"Good night," And then she vanished.

It wasn't long before Anna was wondering through the woods, toward a waiting Elijah.

"Anna," Elijah smiled, kissing her.

"Hey," He pulled away, sensing something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" He frowned.

She shrugged, "Damon Salvatore, nothing to worry about," She told him.

Elijah paused, not looking convinced, "You sure?" he quizzed.

Anna nodded, "Yes... he's just a bit of a handful, that's all." she sighed, "And I feel sorry for him... "

Elijah's gaze hardened, "Don't."

Anna met his glance with her confused one, "What?" she asked.

"Don't pity him... he's a Salvatore."


	17. Chapter 17

Damon was lying in the middle of the road, as a car pulled up and a woman got out. "Sir, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm… lost." Damon said.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" She frowned.

"Not that kind of lost." He sat up, "Metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?"

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" He took a swig for the bottle sat in his pocket.

"You're drunk."

"No. Well, yes a little maybe." He smiled.

She started to leave.

"No please don't leave. I really do need help." He rushed over to her and compelled her. "Don't move."

"I don't want any trouble." Jessica cried.

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble." Damon replied.

"Why can't I move?"

Damon ignored her question, "What's your name?"

"Jessica."

"Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, made me an adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica." He rambled on to her.

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" Damon asked himself.

"Please don't." She pleaded.

"But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take." Damon explained.

"Please, don't." She cried.

"Okay. You're free to go." She ran to her car, but Damon had other ideas.

He thenbit her, draining her of blood.

* * *

**A/N: You gotta love rouge Damon, right?**

**So, it's so short, but I wanted to add this soon as possible.**


End file.
